


Heartbreak and Harmony (Rockstar!Jensen Ackles x Reader)

by deanwanddamons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Jensen Ackles Plays Guitar, Jensen Ackles Smut, Jensen Ackles fanfiction, Rockstar Jensen Ackles, rockstar!jensen, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwanddamons/pseuds/deanwanddamons
Summary: You and your best friend Lisa go to see Jensen and his band in concert, meeting up with the guys backstage after. Even though you have a fiancé, and your wedding is already booked, when Jensen flirts with you, will you turn him down?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Heartbreak and Harmony (Rockstar!Jensen Ackles x Reader)

You jumped as your phone started to ring. It was Friday night which meant you were indulging in some snacks, completely engrossed in a series on Netflix,, so the sudden noise had surprised you. The beautiful face of your best friend, Lisa, filled the screen so you slid your finger across the glass, bringing the cell to your ear. 

“Hey sweetie. Are you busy this weekend?”

“Nope. Craig is away with work so I’m on my own. Why?” You asked, popping a peanut M&M into your mouth. 

“I’ve been asked to work a show tomorrow at the Onacon arena. It’s for an upcoming artist, Jensen Ackles. I’ve met him a few times when he came to take a look around and he seems pretty cool. Wondered if you wanted to come along?”

“Yeah why not. What kind of music does he play?” You loved the fact Lisa was on the PR team for the Family Business Entertainment group. They were a company that promoted new bands and singers, booking them in arenas all over the US. Being a huge fan of live music, you were often invited by her to attend the gigs, and had discovered so many great artists this way. 

“Rock mainly, mixed with a bit of country. He’s on Spotify. Have a listen. I think you’ll like him.” 

“I will. What time shall I get there?”

“Say 6pm? You can meet him before the gig then,” Lisa continued. 

“Great. I look forward to it. See you tomorrow, babe!.” 

You both say your goodbyes before you hang up the phone. You were happy you had a plan for tomorrow. Your fiancé, Craig, traveled a lot for work, and he was away for the weekend meaning you would be left alone with nothing but the task of cleaning the house to do. You much preferred the option Lisa was offering you. 

Curious, you decided to google this Jensen Ackles. The picture that the search brought up, made you sit up straighter in your seat. Damn, he was gorgeous. Bright green eyes, plump lips, broad shoulders, slim waist, bow legs and an image that was perfect. In some photographs he wore jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. In others he had removed the jacket and had a cowboy hat on his head. Clicking on a video of a live show, you were immediately drawn to him; the way he commanded the stage and played the guitar just oozed sex appeal. His songs and voice were wonderful and it made you look forward to tomorrow even more. 

——————

You pulled up outside of the arena at 6pm as arranged. Lisa was waiting for you by the door, so you found an empty spot in the parking lot and stopped the car. Making your way over to your friend, you hugged each other before heading into the large building. Lisa gave you a backstage pass, and explained to the security guard that you were with her. 

“Jensen and the band are already here. Did you listen to his music after we hung up?”

“I did. He’s really good.” 

“Pretty hot too huh?” Lisa chuckled, nudging you playfully as you walked down the corridor towards the green room. 

“Yeah I guess he is,” you agreed, “I doubt Craig would like me ogling another guy though.” 

“There’s no harm in window shopping, as long as you don’t flex your credit card,” your friend said wickedly, winking at you. 

You burst into laughter, the sound bouncing around the walls when suddenly a door on the right of the corridor opened, the occupant clearly having heard the sound of your mirth. 

“Am I missing the party?” Jensen asked, as he leaned against the frame, a big grin on his face, his arms folded. “Hey Lisa, how are you?” he said, pushing himself up and moving towards the both of you. 

“Jensen. Hi,” Lisa strode forward, extending her hand to the tall Texan in front of her. He took her hand and shook it, glancing towards you. You had hung back, waiting for an introduction. 

“And who’s this pretty lady?” His accent was strong, his voice deep and sensual. 

“This is my friend, Y/N. She’s come along to see the show.” 

You stepped forward with a shy “Hi,” as Jensen tipped the cowboy hat he had on his head to you. 

“Good to meet you, sweetheart,” he drawled, the sound of his voice making goosebumps rise on your arms. Damn. He was as sexy in real life as he was on video. 

“The rest of the band are inside,” he continued, gesturing to the door behind him. “Do you want to meet them too?” 

“Sure. That’ll be great,” Lisa agreed, grabbing your hand and following behind as he went inside. 

The room was surprisingly spacious, with comfortable looking sofas scattered about. Against the far wall, a long table was covered with snacks and drinks. Three other men were lounging on the couches, one of them fiddling with an electric guitar. 

“Guys this is Lisa, who works for Family Business and her friend, Y/N. That is Jared,” he pointed at the guy who was changing the strings on a Les Paul. “He is obviously our guitarist.” The tall man, who’s brown hair was falling into his eyes, waved in your direction, before continuing with his work. 

“That is Ty, our bass player.” The man who had been leaning against a cabinet stepped forward, touching the peak of the fisherman's hat he was wearing with his fingertips. 

“Nice to meet you Cher,” he said, his Cajun accent obvious. 

“And that,” he nodded towards the final person in the room that hadn’t been introduced, “is Misha, our drummer.” 

The man bounded forward, surprising Lisa by pulling her into a bear hug and then doing the same to you. 

“We’d better leave you guys get ready,” your friend said, “the doors are opening in 30 minutes.” 

“You’ll join us for a drink after the show?” Jared asked, looking up from his task and directly at her. He held her gaze until she glanced at you, who shrugged, then nodded. Looking back at Jared, she said “Yeah, why not?” 

“Sorted,” Jensen grinned, “we’ll see you later. Enjoy the show,” he told you as you left the room. 

————

The crowd went wild when Jensen and the band began their set. Lisa had arranged with security for you both to get seats at the side of the stage, so you would still be able to watch the show, but be comfortable at the same time. He was truly mesmerising. Every move he made and every word he sang dripped natural charisma. He was one of those people who just had ‘it’, whatever ‘it’ was and you could feel yourself falling under his spell. Looking around the arena and at the faces of the audience, he obviously had the same effect on them. The woman wanted him and the men wanted to _be_ him. 

After a rousing encore of the band's most recent release ‘Cannonball,’ they said their thank yous and goodbyes and left the stage. Grabbing your hand, Lisa pulled you up off the chair. “Let’s get that drink with the boys shall we?” 

You were wondering if you were doing the right thing. Craig, your fiancé, wouldn’t be happy knowing that you were spending time with a band, let alone having a drink with them after their gig. Even though he spent a lot of time away from home, he didn’t like you going out without him, so most of the time when he was working, you stayed in their apartment alone, usually binge watching Netflix or Prime until you fell asleep. So when Lisa suggested accompanying her this evening, you had been desperate to get out of the house. _‘I suppose what Craig doesn’t know won’t kill him’_ you thought, and willingly followed her. 

You had been given backstage passes earlier in the day, so made it past security easily. Assuming that the drinks would be held in the green room, you made your way down the same corridor as previously. You could hear music coming from right, so Lisa knocked lightly on the door, hoping they were in the correct place. The faint sound of footsteps got closer, and it was swung open by Jared, his tall frame filling the entrance. 

“Lisa! Y/N! Come in, come in,” he held the door wide, gesturing for you to go inside. You ducked under his arm to be greeted by the rest of the band. 

“Ladies,” Jensen’s smooth voice reverberated around the room from a sofa in the corner. You swung your head towards the sound. He seemed relaxed, his right leg crossed lazily across his left. He had obviously showered since coming off stage as his brown hair was damp and he was now wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt paired with a plaid shirt, which was unbuttoned. He stood up and walked to the small counter top fridge. “Beer?” 

You nodded in agreement, so he popped the cap off a bottle and passed it to you. His fingers brushed yours as you reached for it, and it seemed like he paused for a second, before pulling his hand away. His jade eyes held yours a fraction too long, so you glanced away, taking a sip of your drink. _‘What happened then?_ ’ you wondered, _‘Was he flirting?’_ You secretly hoped that was the case, but then Craig’s face floated into your mind and pushed the thought aside. 

Lisa had already joined Jared on a couch and was in deep conversation with him. You looked around, seeing that Misha and Ty were standing near a pool table that was at the other end of the room. Ty was setting up for a new game, placing the triangle in the correct place, while Misha chalked the end of his que, leaning casually on the edge of the wooden structure. 

Jensen had moved quietly across the floor, and was sitting alone on a stool, a notebook open on his lap. You watched him surreptitiously and every now and again he would raise the pen he had in his hand to his lips, and nibble on the end, his face etched with concentration. It seemed that he was writing a song. As you were staring, he looked up at you, and with a jerk of his head gestured for you to go over to sit beside him. Feeling a little bit awkward standing there by yourself, you decided to join him. He pushed an empty stool towards you and tapped it, motioning for you to take a seat. 

“Tell me more about yourself, Y/N,” he said as you sat, closing the pad and placing it on the desk in front of him. 

“Nothing to tell really,” you replied shyly. “I work in a bar, have known Lisa since school and...that’s about it really.” Taking a nervous glug of beer, his intense gaze made you feel nervous for some inexplicable reason. 

Your eyes swung towards your friend, who was sitting extremely close to Jared, his hand resting on her thigh. They looked very cozy indeed, the others in the room not really taking much notice of their exchange, as they were too engrossed in the game they were playing. 

The conversation between you and Jensen continued, the alcohol loosening your tongue the more you drank. The small fridge containing the drinks was right next to the seats you had found yourself on, so as soon as you emptied one bottle of beer, Jensen placed one in front of you almost immediately. You started to feel much more comfortable in his presence, his smooth voice and questions about your life making you realise that it was a long time since anyone had taken any interest in you. 

You had been in a relationship with Craig for five years, and he had proposed to you a year previously. Your wedding was booked for eighteen months time, and although you were looking forward to it, you had started to feel as though you were ‘making do’ but didn’t think you could do any better. However, the longer you sat here with Jensen, the more it seemed like he was, in fact, flirting with you. He had pulled his seat closer to you, so close his knee was resting against yours. You had been concentrating on him so intently you hadn’t realised that Misha and Ty had left. Lisa and Jared were still there, but to your surprise were indulging in a very heavy make out session on the coach. You nudged Jensen's arm and pointed to them, smirking. 

“Does he do this often?” you asked.

“Not that often actually. He must like your friend,” he answered, raising his eyebrows. “Maybe we should leave them to it?” 

“Where shall we go?” you hesitantly questioned. 

“We can go back to my room. The hotel I’m staying at is only a few blocks away.”

Your heart skipped at his suggestion. You had never cheated on Craig and in all honesty never thought you would, but now the opportunity presented itself, you found yourself considering it. 

“And what are we going to do when we get there?” You found yourself flirting back, your confidence surprising you. 

“Shall we just go and find out? See where the mood takes us?” He brought his hand up to your cheek, the pad of his thumb rubbing lightly against your skin. 

You hadn’t mentioned your fiancé at all. As far as Jensen was concerned you were single. Lisa was too wrapped up in Jared, and she was not really Craig’s biggest fan, so you were sure she wouldn’t have any problem with it. Plus, Jensen was too damn sexy to walk away from. A feeling of guilt blossomed in your chest, but you forced it back down. Sliding off the stool, you took the Texan by the hand.

“Let’s go.”


End file.
